Mission from God: Reimagined
by gemcavern
Summary: Who would think that being a smart person in science class would lead you to an adventure? That's what happened to me. It turns out this girl named Sara from my science class is spreading a sickness to the Smashers and for some reason it is up to me to save them.
1. Chapter 1:The journey starts in science

**Mission from God: Reimagined**

 **Hello readers my name is Gemini. This is a story I created and has been in the works for a while. I guess you should know this is a self-insert fan fiction. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The journey starts in science

I was in my science class one day when my teacher Mr. Jonson was talking about evolution.

"And that is why humans came from monkeys." He said after a long rant.

I raised my hand confused.

"Yes Gemini?" Mr. Jonson asked.

"Humans don't come from monkeys. We are relatives of the Bonobo, Orangutan, Gorilla, and Chimpanzee. We share a common ancestor." I explained. That is what I learned on Crash Corse at least.

"That's a brilliant observation Gemini. But this is my class and what I say goes." Mr. Jonson replied.

I just sighed. I was going to tell my mom about this the second I got home.

At that moment a girl named Sara raised her hand.

"Yes Sara?" Mr. Jonson asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"If humans came from monkeys why are there still monks?" Sara asked.

"Sara a monk is a member of a religious community of men typically living under vows of poverty, chastity, and obedience. They have nothing to do with monkeys." I explained to the girl.

After that question Mr. Jonson gave Sara a warning on not asking stupid questions and gave me a visit to the principal. I took my things and went out the door towards the principal's office.

"Of course I just had to open my mouth! One of my biggest pet peeves is having wrong information being taught in the classroom." I said to myself.

I walked into the office where the office ladies were sitting typing on their computers.

"Excuse me Miss. Abigail?" I asked one of the office ladies.

"Ah Gem! It is so good to see you! What can I help you with?" Miss. Abigail asked with a kind smile on her face.

"Mr. Jonson sent me here to see Mr. Paterson." I said with a sigh.

"What did you do this time?" Miss. Abigail asked.

"I told Mr. Jonson that we did not evolve from monkeys but we were relatives. We just share a common ancestor." I recalled.

"Did you hear that ladies?" Miss. Abigail said to the other office ladies.

"Darling, you should be teaching that science class!" Mrs. Smith said to me.

"If I could I would but I can't. I don't have a teaching degree." I responded with a laugh and a smile.

The ladies in the room laughed.

"You should go see Mr. Paterson." Mrs. Smith said.

"He is in his office. You can go see him." Miss. Abigail said with a small smile.

"Thanks Miss. Abigail! Thanks Mrs. Smith!" I said turning around to go into Mr. Paterson's office.

I walked up to the door and gave it a knock.

"Come in!" The voice of Mr. Paterson boomed from the other side of the door.

I smiled and walked in. Standing before me was the principal of our school. He was amazing. I got to know him very well over the course of the school year. We got along pretty well.

"Well isn't it my favorite Gemini!" He greeted.

"Hello Mr. Paterson!" I replied back.

"What brings you to my office?" He asked becoming me to sit down in a seat across from him.

"Mr. Jonson sent me." I informed him taking my seat.

"You two don't get along well at all." Mr. Paterson said making an observation.

"You're right. We don't. He misinforms the class and when I correct him he gets mad." I explained.

"Don't worry Gem. You are not a bad kid. In fact you are great one. We are setting you up with a new science teacher as we speak." Mr. Paterson informed me.

My eyes lit up and a big smile spread across my face.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"You're welcome! Now tell me what made Mr. Jonson mad this time." Mr. Paterson said suddenly getting serious.

I then explained the common ancestor and monks to the principal who smiled at the fact I corrected my science teacher.

"Well it looks like you know a thing or two about science. You can go now. It is almost the end of the day but go to your class just to be safe." Mr. Paterson said.

"Thank you so much!" I said grabbing my back pack and walking out the door.

"So how did it go?" Mrs. Smith asked smiling at me.

"It went well. Thanks!" I said. "Have a good rest of your day!"

"You to Gem! Bye now!" I heard Mrs. Smith say as I walked out of the office.

I started walking back to the classroom when someone knocked me over.

"Ow." I said rubbing my head. I looked up to find a tall man with big muscles. He looked absolutely terrifying.

"Sorry non-believer. I'm God. Next time stay out of my way or you will go to hell." The man said.

I looked at him confused. I am a Christian and I am sure God does not act like that. Who was this guy? Why was he at our school?

"Gem." A voice took away my train of thought. I looked up only to see one of my best friends. I picked myself off of the floor.

"M!" I said giving her a smile.

"What are you doing at this end of the school? Isn't your science class on the other end of the school?" M asked looking confused.

"Mr. Jonson sent me to the principal's office." I explained.

"Of course he did!" M said face-palming.

"He got mad because I said we did not evolve from monkeys." I said laughing at the scenario.

"Wow." M said in response.

"Don't worry Sara said that that was the reason there are still monks." I said rolling my eyes.

"Man, I would hate to be in your science class." M said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry! I am getting my schedule changed. I got to go but I will text you later?" I asked.

"Sure." M said giving me a smile.

As fate would have it I would not text M later. In fact fate had entirely different plans for my day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Virus and Anti-Virus

**Mission from God: Reimagined**

 **Hello everyone! Thanks to ihateslash604 and November Red Angel who followed and favorite my story! You two are awesome! By the way thanks for the awesome review November Red Angel! I love my Eevee profile picture! It makes me SO HAPPY! XD EEVEES FOR LIFE! Anyway on with this story!**

Chapter 2: The Virus and Anti-Virus

Palutena's Point of View

Something was off. You can call it a gut feeling but I knew something was wrong. So I called Pit only to have no response.

"That's strange." I said out loud.

"What the head of your army isn't paying attention to you?" Dark Pit asked walking into my temple.

"Yes actually. Pit won't answer my call." I admitted to the dark angle.

"Wait. Seriously? Pit didn't answer?" Dark Pit asked realizing the situation.

"Yeah. Should I be worried? Pit usually answers." I asked.

"Yes. Where is Pit anyway?" The dark angel asked.

"He is at Smash Mansion." I replied.

"Go to the mansion. I need to help Viridi." With that the dark angel disappeared.

"Well it looks like I am off to Smash Mansion." I said again to myself grabbing my staff and teleporting from Skyworld.

I ended up safely at Smash Mansion. At the famous mansion there was a Super Smash Brawl reunion. That means that all the characters from Brawl get together and everyone else is sent home until they are called back. I am technically not supposed to be here but I have a good justified reason.

As I walked up to the giant doors I found myself face-to-hand with none other than Master Hand.

"Hello Master Hand." I said with a smile.

"What are you doing here Palutena?" Master Hand asked tiredly.

"I was going to check up on Pit." I replied.

"Come with me." Master Hand demanded.

"Well that was abrupt." I thought to myself.

I did as he told me. He doesn't usually demand things so it must me important. We went into the attic where Crazy Hand lives.

"What are we doing here?" I asked with my stomach doing summersaults. This place wasn't the most welcoming place in the world or in the mansion even.

"A sickness has made its way through the smashers." Master Hand explained.

"It is BAD BAD BAD!" Crazy Hand whisper-screamed.

"So everyone is sick in bed?" I asked confused. "That doesn't sound like the worse thing in the world."

"It is bad. The smashers are acting different. Some claim to be born-again Christians, some are associated with Satan, and some are gay/lesbian." Master Hand explained.

"I don't think the green haired lady understands." Crazy Hand said zooming around the room.

"If the smashers are sick wouldn't that mean you are to?" I asked missing a major plot point.

"No. You see we are not playable characters to the Smash Brothers franchise. We are the bosses. We get our energy from the smashers. They have their own worlds that they belong to. Kirby has Dreamland. Link has Hyrule. The Pokémon have their regions. So on and so forth. We don't exist outside of this world. Since the smashers are sick we have little energy. "Master Hand explained.

"I never realized that part of the story." I admitted.

As if out of no-where a cloud came out of the vents of the attic.

"What is this?" I asked suddenly feeling drowsy.

"I don't know." Master Hand said before he fell to the floor.

Not soon after Crazy Hand fell as well. I knew they were asleep I to was sleepy and went into the deep sleep. In my sleep I had this crazy dream about a girl named Sara and how she was the one responsible for sickness of the smashers. The dream also had a girl named Gemini. She was going to be the one to stop Sara. In my dream it was like Sara was a virus and Gemini was the anti-virus. My job was to aid Gemini. That's when I woke up.

In front of me was the girl from my dream. Gemini was lying on the ground in a sleep-like state. She gave off a child-like vibe. It was young and innocent. She looked friendly and considering the backpack on her back she was a student. The Eevee keychain showed that she knows a bit about video games or at least Pokémon.

That's when she began to stir. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" She asked.

She then rubbed her eyes. She then proceeded to look around at her surroundings. She then found us.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked with her hazel eyes flickering between worry and confusion.

"You are in Smash Mansion. I'm Lady Palutena the Goddess of Light. This is Master Hand and Crazy Hand." I said pointing to each one of us as I introduced ourselves.

"Hello Ice Princess!" Crazy Hand said darting around the room as if filled with new energy.

Gemini just stared at all of us. She just sat there on the floor. Her hazel eyes then began to sparkle.

"I'm in the world of Smash Bros!" Gemini said doing some sort of happy dance. "This is crazy! M would love it here!"

Gemini then stopped what she was doing and gave us a worried look.

"Why am I here?" She asked knowing something was wrong.

"Ice Princess needs to stop the Virus!" Crazy Hand blurted out.

"Gemini we need your help." I said.


End file.
